


Rick Watches Care Bears Against His Will

by slxxpystrxxts



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: evil morty is truly evil, lol im not sorry, oh crap more meaning than i hoped, rick watches care bears and hates it, save rick sanchez 2017, time to make a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxxpystrxxts/pseuds/slxxpystrxxts
Summary: He saw a tv and was that... A Care Bears movie DVD?!





	Rick Watches Care Bears Against His Will

Rick was tied onto a chair, staring at his captor. His ricknapper was the president of the Citadel. He saw a tv and was that... A Care Bears movie DVD?! He hated Care Bears, that movie was the worst thing to ever be made! He saw the smile playing at the presidents lips, and he knew that the president was using this as torture.

"Ready to watch Care Bears, Rick?" The president stifled a laugh, putting the movie into the DVD player. The movie started playing, the brightness pretty much blinding Rick. Rick grumbled, refusing to watch. Care Bears had given him nightmares as a kid.

"Is the old man scared of the Care Bears?" The president taunted Rick, amused. Rick sent a glare at him, shaking his head 'no'. The president simply let the movie continue on, watching. Rick flipped him off, quietly whispering "Fuck you."

"C'mon, Rick. Watch the Care Bears, or i'll force you to." The president wasn't just saying that, obviously. He would force Rick to watch the Care Bears. A calm smile was on his face, amused by Ricks reaction to those words. Now, usually Rick wouldn't listen to anyone, but he knew President Morty wasn't lying. He would force him to watch the movie. He'd rather be dead, but eh.

The movie continued, scarring Rick. He flipped President Morty off, glaring hatefully. 

The picnic scene finally killed Rick. "TURN IT OFF!" He yelled. "TURN IT OFF, I'LL TELL YOU WHERE MY MORTY IS!" He was crying, and he ultimately regretted  what he'd said.

"Oh, goodie. Where is he?" The president awaited an answer, emotionless for the first time since he had turned on the movie. He turned off the tv, and took the DVD out of the player.

"In Dimension F-628. With Fun Morty."


End file.
